


Not Interested

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Fictober ‘20 - “Not interested, thank you.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “Not interested, thank you.”

The bit of self-awareness left in her recognized she was acting a smidge childish at retreating to her room, but Ellie ignored it.

Not only had Nick ruined her thoughts the past week, he now had the audacity to show up unannounced at _her_ house. Mere days before Thanksgiving, and yet here he was- not a guest. Seems like he planned on ruining that, too.

Eyes darting around the room until they landed on what she sought—her duffel. Tearing through it her hands landed on the incredibly soft thick-knit charcoal gray oversized sweater she’d had the mind to throw in before leaving.

Light footsteps sounded from the hallway, muffled by the faded runner there. Ellie tensed knowing her mother was seconds from confronting her about that outburst. Tugging the familiar fabric over her head and turning towards the door, she waited.

Barbara’s calm weathered face appeared at the threshold, a short sigh before she addressed the elephant in the living room, “Eleanor, dear—“ Ellie’s ears buzzed at the placating tone, “you can’t run off like this.”

She couldn’t believe her mom was taking George and Nick’s side, the anger rose again as she stepped closer to the doorframe causing Barbara to instinctively back up.

She continued after Ellie’s silence, “I know you don’t want to hear him out—“ Ellie’s eyes shot up so fast she was sure to have a headache later, “but at least tell him why.”

_He didn’t even deserve that_ , she thought cynically.

Ellie finally stepped around her into the hall, only a few precious feet separated her and her escape to the backyard. Dismissively she answered her mother without mincing words or lowering her volume, “Not interested, thank you.”

And managed to close the gap- the doorknob to refuge in her grasp and the tool to peace at her side.

“Are you going to destroy your phone again?” Barbara Bishop didn’t ever whine, but man that was close. Ellie could tell this entire situation was weighing on her heart.

Yet it still wasn’t enough to bite back her retort. Not with just _feeling_ Nick’s presence still in the house, she didn’t have to see him to know he had not left. Ellie spun back around, hand on the gold knob of the backdoor while she hitched the axe over her shoulder with her free hand and sarcastically ground out, “It wouldn’t matter, would it? He didn’t try to call- he just showed up here uninvited any way.”

And with that she was out the back, letting the screen door slam shut behind her. She had firewood shaped like a certain man’s chiseled face to chop.


End file.
